Evil Gum Girl and Evil Rico Get Revenge on Gum Prank
Transcript Evil Gum Girl: "School was so horrible. Everyone beated us up at school! All thanks to Shauna!" Evil Rico: "I agree with Evil Gum Girl. We're very mad at her for putting diapers on us and getting us grounded. We need to get revenge on her. But how?" Evil Gum Girl: "We've got an idea! How about we rub Gum Prank's breasts?" Evil Rico: "Good idea, Evil Gum Girl!" Gum Prank's house Evil Gum Girl: "Hey, Gum Prank. We have a surprise for you." Gum Prank: "What is it?" (farts) Evil Gum Girl: "We are going to rub your breasts!" Evil Rico: "I agree with Evil Gum Girl!" Gum Girl and Evil Rico rub Gum Prank's breasts. Then they stick their tongues out Evil Gum Girl: "That's what you get for putting diapers on us and grounding us!" Gum Girl and Evil Rico leave and Mickey Mouse walks in Mickey Mouse: "Excuse me, Gum Prank. Why are you so shocked?" Gum Prank: "Because those evil Latin-American people rubbed my breasts!" (farts) Mickey Mouse: "Oooooooooh! That's it! I am calling a good Gum Girl about this!" at home Gum Girl: "Evil Me and Evil Rico! Get your bottoms downstairs right this minute!" Evil Rico: "What does Gum Girl want?" to: The living room Gum Girl: "Guys. I want a word with you two right now!" Evil Gum Girl: "What is it, Gabby?" Gum Girl: "I just received a phone call from Mickey and he said you rubbed Gum Prank's breasts. Is that true?" Evil Gum Girl: "Yes! We did!" Gum Girl: "Kids! I cannot believe Gum Prank's breasts! That's it! You are grounded for a month. Not only am I calling the original visitors for when you two misbehaved at Tim Conway's funeral, but I will also call the explorers to teach you bad kids a strong, strict, 100%, painful, severe, miserable and capital lesson! (on the phone) "Hola, Dora. This is Gum Girl calling you once again." Dora: (over the phone) "How can I help you, mister?" Gum Girl: (on the phone) "The evil kids got revenge on Gum Prank by rubbing her breasts because she forces them to watch the movie not made their favorite companies and grounded them while she babysit them! Ground the two for this!" Dora: (over the phone) "Ugh! That is so it! I am now bringing my cousin Diego and my friends over here to your house again. We'll be there in almost no time after another long trip since we live in South America." Gum Girl: (on the phone) "OK, Dora. See you when you arrive. Goodbye! Guys. Dora and her friends are coming to give you more punishments!" they arrived Gum Girl: "Now, evil kids, please meet Dora and the rest of the crew. He also brought in a few more visitors than last time. But, Dora. Where's Pikachu?" Dora: "He's giving Gengar punishments at his house with the guys." to: Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu punishing Gengar back to the living room at Gum Girl's house Gum Girl: "Alright, Dora. Listen up everybody, the evil kids are grounded for a month, so we need to punish them even more. But first, introduce yourselves!" Dora: "Soy Dora. I heard that two you touched Gum Prank's breasts!" Boots: "I'm Boots. I also heard that you two made the opening to Gum Girl and the Land of Chocolate 1997 VHS, real not fake." Benny: "I'm Benny. You're so horrid!" Isa: "My name is Isa. I heard that you misbehaved at Tim Conway's funeral last month!" Map: "I'm the map. Evil Gum Girl and Evil Rico, Gum Girl and the Land of Chocolate never existed." Tico: "Este soy yo Tico. Escuché que ustedes se porté mal en su niñera." Gum Prank: (farts) "That'll be me, Tico!" (farts) Dora: "What I heard from the call was that you touched Gum Prank's breasts after she put diapers on both of you and grounding you!" Boots: "Once again, all you invent are fake VHS openings that are no excuses!" Backpack: "Hey, I am the backpack! I have returned to punish you bad boys!" Benny: "No more rubbing girl's breasts ever again!" Isa: "I cannot believe you rubbed Gum Prank's breasts when you weren't supposed to that!" Tico: "Nunca más se me acercó a mí!" Map: "You know that rubbing Gum Prank's breasts is against the law! It could get you two arrested!" Backpack: "Both of you are villains, so I am saying no to you!" Steve: "It's me, Steve! And this is Blue! We have returned to knock you bad kids out once again!" Joe: "My name is Joe. You will play Blue's Clues games like me and my brother, Steve!" Blue: (barking "Blue has returned! I hope you two stop making fake VHS and DVD openings and liking anything made for adults!") Shaggy: "It's me, Shaggy. Like, both of you have no business rubbing Gum Prank's breasts after she babysit you boys whatsoever!" Scooby-Doo: "Rooby-Roo!" Gum Prank: (farts) "I'm Gum Prank. (farts) I am so mad at you both for rubbing my breasts!" (farts) Fiona: "My name is Fiona Burks. You both will never watch the Family Guy series ever again. Why? Because it is made for adults." Ginger: "I am Ginger. I hope you bad boys learned your lesson. Start liking Chicken Run!" Adrian Croom: "Last, but definitely not least, my name's Adrian Croom. I agree with everyone else who already spoke to you boys. Now, let's start your punishments again!" Shaggy: "The first punishment is that we'll sell your adult stuff!" Evil Gum Girl: "Nooooo!" Evil Rico: "Give it back! Give it back!" Gum Prank: (farts) "We'll not get your adult stuff. (farts) That is one of your punishments for misbehaving at me, (farts) making a fake VHS opening, (farts) and rubbing my breasts." (farts) Steve: "Second punishment Blue will attack you!" censor block covers the action of Blue attacking the evil kids Evil Gum Girl: "That was so horrible!" Joe: "And last but not least, I'll be putting chocolate on both of you!" Evil Rico: "Joe, those chocolate taste awful, yuck." Map: "There is no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no anything for grown ups, and further more!" Backpack: "You'll only eat fruits, vegetables and Japanese food!" Evil Gum Girl: "Ew!" Evil Rico: "We hate all of that gross stuff!" Gum Girl: "It doesn't matter. Those are the only things you'll be only be allowed to eat from now on!" Fiona: "I agree with Gum Girl." Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters Category:Grounded Stuff Category:WSP Category:Punishments